


What if they were, like, baristas?

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Ana's AU's [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst and Humor, Angsty Schmoop, Awkward Flirting, Barista Castiel, Clueless Dean, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Schmoop, Shy Castiel, Shy Dean, devious cas, stupid babies being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I purposely get your coffee order wrong just so you’ll talk to me again” au</p><p>(all works in this series are stand alone drabbles that do not require reading any of the others)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if they were, like, baristas?

**Author's Note:**

> That's right. I finally caved and gave into the coffee shop au craze. Not because it was a coffee shop, actually, just because I liked the prompt, but still. I have become a sheep. ~~Not that I didn't already enjoy reading them, even though I don't seek them out and never go in coffee shops myself~~
> 
> Title comes from that tumblr post where the OP is talking about how au fan fic is amazing because there are all these possibilities for the characters, from them being roman gladiators or fighter pilots to scuba divers and time travelers, but fan fic writers usually just like "But what if they were, like, _baristas_?" ~~I am far too lazy to go and find the post right now, but next time you see it, think of me, won't you?~~ [I found it!](http://lrthreads.tumblr.com/post/70307078612/heavvymetalqueen-apollothegoatboy-i-just) Oh and here's [another good response](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/70325338951/apollothegoatboy-i-just-dont-get-it-like-the)
> 
> For you know who.

The first time it happened, it really was an accident.

He couldn’t be blamed for that one. Cas wasn’t really a barista, after all, he was a newly minted scientist-slash-research assistant who was just covering a few shifts to help out his brother. So when he called out the name on the cup of unsweet mocha cappuccino and then had to set it down to help his brother, afterward accidentally picking up a different cup filled with a seasoned spiced latte and handing it to the customer whose name he called, well, it was a simple mistake anyone could have made.

However, when the man to whom the original cup belonged came back up to the counter, and Cas realized he got to spend a few more minutes talking to him—and that the gorgeous green-eyed Adonis didn’t even seem to be pissed off—well, he could hardly be judged if an idea hatched in his mind.

When the green-eyed man—who always gave his name as simple “D.W.”—returned the next day, Cas was too nervous to follow through. However, the day after that, Cas talked himself into “accidentally” squeezing some pineapple syrup into the man’s cup before putting on the lid and calling him up. D.W. took the coffee with a vague smile in response to Cas’ warm one, and walked carefully back over to his seat. Cas tried not to be obvious about watching the man as he took off the lid, tossed in a couple of sugar packets, and stirred the coffee well before blowing on it and taking a sip. Cas did glance up just in time to see D.W. grimace, but hastily turned away and busied himself with rearranging empty cups for no reason other than to give his hands something to do.

“Excuse me,” D.W. said.

Cas pretended not to hear as he fumbled with the three empty cups he was stacking and restacking a couple of feet away.

“Sir?” D.W. said, a little louder.

Cas looked up in mock surprise. “Yes? May I help you?”

“Um, there’s something weird about my cappuccino.”

Cas cocked his head. “Weird? Weird how? Is the milk off? Shoot, I’ll have to re—”

“No, I don’t think that’s it. It, um... well, this is going to sound crazy, but it tastes like one of those lifesavers.”

“Fruit life—oh!” Cas slapped himself in the forehead, pretending to have just realized what he had done. “I’m so sorry, I must have mixed up the pineapple syrup with the mocha sauce! They look too much alike, I’ve told my brother—sorry, I’m rambling,” Cas said, deciding to play the sympathy card, in hopes that it would cover him in future, if he decided to try this again. “I don’t actually work here, I’m just helping out while they are short-staffed.”

D.W.’s forehead smoothed out and he gave Cas a smile at that. “Ah. Well, if you wouldn’t mind making me another with the right ingredients this time?” His expression showed he was teasing.

“Of course! I’m sorry again. I’ll make it and bring it out to you, how does that sound? I’m not really authorized to give discounts and my brother isn’t here, but I can give you a coupon, if you want?”

The man smiled again. “Sure thing. Thanks.”

Cas hurriedly made the beverage and took it out to the table where the man was waiting and drumming his fingers on the formica. The corner of D.W.’s mouth lifted slightly and his eyes flicked down to Cas’ chest as Cas handed over the cup of perfectly made mocha cappuccino.

“Thanks, Cas,” he said with a wink.

Cas just smiled rather than trying to answer. He waited while Dean added sugar, took a sip, and then gave him a thumbs up as he drank. Then he turned and walked back to the counter to wait on new customers.

D.W. didn’t come in the next day and Cas filled with guilt, assuming his screw up had run the other man off—or that his attraction was too obvious and had put the other man off that way. However, he was back again the day after, ordering the same thing. This time, he was still at the counter, gathering napkins and a stir stick, when Cas brought him his coffee—which was half the size it was supposed to be.

“Um, did you change the sizes?”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked, all innocence.

“I ordered a Venti?”

“Shit!” Cas exclaimed, then bugged out his eyes because he’d just sworn in front of a customer.

D.W. chuckled. “It’s okay. How about you just make me a second one this size and we’ll call it good, all right?”

“Yes, sorry again, uh... D.W.” Cas said with a glance at the cup, as if he hadn’t already memorized the man’s name. “I don’t actually work here.” Cas didn’t know if he could pull it off, but he thought it might play to his advantage if he pretended not to remember the man.

“Yeah, you told me,” D.W. said, looking a little confused and maybe—though it was probably wishful thinking—disappointed.

“Oh, no, that was you the other day? That seems to be the way my luck is running. The only two times I mess up and they’re both on the same person.” He smiled sheepishly at D.W.

“And here I thought my devastating good looks would be memorable,” D.W. teased.

Cas felt himself blushing and hurried to make the coffee. This time, D.W. waited at the counter for it until Cas was done, taking the cup with a smirk before heading back to find a table.

D.W. continued to come back into the coffee shop almost every day, and Cas found himself watching the man as often as possible while he was there, noticing little things—like the way he watched the asses of the men who walked past him just as often as the women’s. That confirmation that he was at least bisexual made Cas even more determined in his efforts.

Cas still screwed up D.W.’s order every couple of days and did his best to make conversation, but it never seemed to go beyond those few moments. He started learning things about D.W. in those stolen moments—and telling D.W. more about himself than he told people he knew much better—but he still didn’t know the man’s full name or where he was headed every day when he left. The man did not attempt to make conversation when ordering, nor did he seem particularly responsive to Cas’ attempts to converse. He did smile every time and he was never anything but nice, but he was never more than that and Cas was getting worried.

After about a week, D.W. came in with another man. This one was taller, with longer, darker hair and a boyishness about him that D.W. lacked. Cas watched the pair as he checked out the two women in line ahead of them, and his heart sank. The way they communicated without words told him they knew each other very well, the type of relationship built over years.

“—Bobby’s this weekend?” the taller man was asking as the women got their change and walked away to wait for their orders.

“Hell, yeah, man, of course! It’s his damn birthday, you really think I wouldn’t?” He seemed to realize the counter was empty and he gave Cas a vague smile, but Cas didn’t return it. “Venti mocha cappuccino, unsweet and a Grande Mocha Frappuccino with a triple shot, no whip.”

“Dean, I was going to get mine,” the taller man said, finally giving Cas information he no longer felt he should want, even though he still did.

“Shut up, Sam. Appreciate the fact that your favorite person is willing to buy you your girly drink and be quiet.”

Cas gave them their total, as Sam told Dean he was a sexist jackass. Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m the sexist, huh? You’re the one offended by the term girly. I happen to think women are wonderful, smart, amazing creatures, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam. Dill hole.”

Cas wanted to laugh, but he was still too disappointed for any other emotion to get through. Dean gave him a sheepish grin and handed him some cash. Cas took it and gave him change, then proceeded to make their coffees perfectly. The fact that Dean wasn’t interested was driven home when he sent Sam up to get the coffees.

“Thanks, man. Oh, my, uh, brother said to make sure there was no pineapple sauce in his?” Sam said when Cas handed over the cups.

Cas’ mind stuttered to a halt. _Brother_? Oh. And Dean was bringing up one of their past encounters? Cas smiled, knowing he was blushing a little.

“Please assure your brother that there is only milk and coffee in his cup.” He leaned forward conspiratorially. “It’s yours I’m not sure about,” he told Sam with a wink.

Sam barked a laugh and walked back over to the table, where Dean was looking slightly annoyed.

“Interesting,” Cas said to himself, biting his lip. “Very interesting.”

The next day, the brothers were back and once again, Cas made their orders perfectly, wondering if he could get Dean to come up and talk to him of his own accord. It seemed not. Once again it was Sam who came to retrieve the coffees and this time, there was no message from his brother, though Sam did make him laugh when he asked for a shot of pineapple sauce in his.

“And please don’t tell my brother,” he added, dropping his gaze to the counter.

Cas winked again. “It’ll be our little secret,” he said, taking back Sam’s cup and adding a small squirt of the ghastly syrup to Sam’s cup.

Once again, Dean looked annoyed.

“Actually, why don’t you tell him when you taste it and just blame it on me?” Cas asked, wanting to test and see if Dean was jealous of the attention Cas had been showing his brother.

Sam’s face brightened. “I like you, Cas. You’re devious.”

Cas laughed again. “You have no idea.”

Sam started to turn away, but then stopped and glanced at Cas again. “You’ve been messing up his order on purpose, haven’t you?” His voice was no longer teasing.

Cas felt his face flush hot. “I—why would you think that?”

Sam scoffed. “Dude, I’m not going to rat you out or anything. I was just going to tell you that he’s shy and he... doesn’t really have a lot of confidence when it comes to men. He’s great with women, has no problem picking them up, but with men... he’s always unsure of himself. Doesn’t know how to read things.” Sam chewed his lip, fiddling with the cardboard holder on the coffee cup. “You can’t be subtle if you like him, is what I’m getting at. Not if you want him to know you’re serious.”

Cas couldn’t believe what Sam was saying. How could a man like Dean not know how attractive and funny and nice he was? Had he not noticed that Cas never screwed up anyone else’s order? Then he caught a glimpse of Dean over Sam’s shoulder, shooting daggers at his brother with his eyes.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Cas said. “I’m shy myself.” He noted that Dean was still glaring a hole in his brother’s back. “You might want to go back over there, he looks like he wants to murder you.”

Sam grinned. “I just wonder why that could be?” As he walked away, he called back over his shoulder, “Call me!”

Cas was confused until he saw the thunderous look Dean gave Sam then. The shorter brother all but snatched his coffee from Sam and angrily took a sip. He’d forgotten sugar in his haste to drink and he grimaced. Cas ducked his head to hide a smile.

Dean didn’t come in for two days after that. Cas was a little worried that he and Sam had ruined the whole thing with their fake flirting and Cas felt really bad about that. Even beyond not getting to see Dean again, he felt bad that they had played on Dean’s insecurities a bit. When Sam had tasted his coffee, Cas had been watching and he’d seen the look of hurt that passed over Dean’s face when Sam told him the lie about Cas messing up his coffee.

When he finally did come back, he looked a mess. An angry mess, at that. His hair was sticking up in all sorts of cowlicks and he was sporting scruff he didn’t normally have. His shirt was wrinkled and his eyes were red-rimmed. He had a deep line between his eyebrows where he was scowling. When he got up to the counter, his face softened, though the furrow remained, and he gave Cas a wan smile.

“Hey, can I just get a small, strong black coffee?”

“Oh. I’ll have to brew some. It’ll still take a few minutes,” Cas said, wondering at the change in order.

“That’s cool. Just make it really strong okay? My head is pounding.”

Cas refrained from suggesting that caffeine might make it worse. For some people, unlike himself, he knew it helped rather than hindered. So he kept his thoughts quiet. He stared after Dean for a few seconds, thinking back on what Sam had said. This might not be the right time, but then again, it might be the best time.

He went to the back and retrieved two small packets from his coat pocket. Then he went back up to the front and set to brewing the coffee. He grabbed two cups, one medium and the other small. He filled the small one with hot water. When the coffee was ready, he picked up the packets and the cups and walked them over to Dean’s table.

“Oh, hey, thanks,” Dean said as he took the small cup from Cas. “You didn’t—” Dean frowned and stopped talking as he opened the lid. “Cas, this is nothing but hot water. Seriously, how do you screw up black coffee? Or the same cappuccino so many times?” He looked upset again.

“When you’re doing it on purpose,” Cas said, sitting down across from Dean and slapping the packets on the table. “But this time, I didn’t screw it up. I brought you your coffee, and gave you a free upgrade to a larger size, but I also brought you those because I figured they might help with your headache and possible hangover.”

Dean looked down at the sealed two pill packet of aspirin and the envelope with the herbal tea bag in it, then looked back up at Cas in confusion. “What?”

Cas passed the larger cup over to him. “I was screwing up your order on purpose. Not the first time, but that’s when I got the idea. It was a way to talk to you a little bit. You never seemed to take the hint, though, so I was about to give up, but your brother convinced me I should be less subtle.” He took a quick deep breath and let it out. “So here I am, being obvious and also trying to help you not have a headache. That tea helps with headaches and with nausea.” When Dean continued to blink at him he rolled his eyes. “You put the bag in the hot water. I’d better get back.”

He stood up, hoping Dean would stop him, but he didn’t. Dean was staring down at the tea packet like it had stolen all his memories. Cas sighed and walked away.

It was Sunday, so there was a steadier flow of customers. They kept Cas too occupied to even glance Dean’s way for the next ten minutes. When he finally was able to look over at the table, he found it empty and his heart sank even lower than he would have expected. He realized there was someone at the pickup counter and turned, only to find himself staring into those green eyes again.

His pulse quickened, partly because Dean’s arrival was a shock after thinking he’d left and partly in anticipation and hopefulness. He stepped over to where Dean was, looking at him searchingly.

“Sorry about before. My brain’s a little foggy. You were right about the hangover. My friend’s birthday party. Things got a little out of hand. Well, I did, anyway,” he said with a grimace. “Um, my head’s starting to feel better. So thanks for, you know, all of that.”

“You’re welcome,” Cas said, afraid to give more or say more.

“Sammy tried to tell me you probably liked me, but I didn’t believe him. Hot guy like you?” Dean asked, eyes showing genuine surprise at the idea.

“Hot guy like _you_ ,” Cas said. “And you were so nice, when I messed up your order the first time. People are usually really annoyed by things like that. Not you, though. Not once, in all the times I screwed it up, were you ever less than kind about it.”

Dean made a face. “Until today,” he said.

Cas smiled softly at him. “You are excused by virtue of a sore head and queasy stomach. Most people would have snapped by the third time at the latest.”

“Would you maybe want to go out some time?”

“I would like that very much,” Cas said, smiling so wide it made his cheeks ache.

“Anything but coffee,” Dean said with a laugh.

“Agreed,” Cas said.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna go get coffee? Or, just talk to me. ♥♥♥♥
> 
> Follow my [author Tumblr](http://jamiedeanwrites.tumblr.com/post/119969749037/did-you-like-the-story-of-jax-and-dylan-dont) for book updates, pics of boys kissing, pansexual facts (true and false) and other shenanigans. (Reblogs for book-related posts would be greatly appreciated too)
> 
> My regular Tumblr is [here](http://iwannaliveindeansdimples.tumblr.com/sortedfics). Primarily SPN, but also superwholock/feminism/avengers/positivity/affirmation/sexuality


End file.
